Acquiescence
by Generalfanatic
Summary: Megatron's most trusted officer is a significant femme among Decepticons. When Megatron has optics on her, this too-loyal femme won't deny her Lord. Nonetheless, this TIC has optics glaring at her from other directions. Megatron/FemSoundwave M for interface


**I planned this to be some sort of a crack fic, but things always turn out different for me. I've seen some stories that feature a female Soundwave, and I like the concept. For the purpose of this, everybody already knows she's a femme. That's what makes it so interesting eh?**

 **I also son't mind the good Megs and SW. There are already a lot of good ones, and this is my attempt as being different, or weird, what ever your opinion is. This is a thanks to someone who does think I'm weird, Flying-Freely. She helped me on some parts, making her a co-writer?** **I honestly don't know what this is or what it will turn into, but I shall post it before I begin regretting.**

 **Warning: Inferface and suggestiveness. Read at you own risk peoples. I own nothing of TF Prime.**

* * *

If there was anything she loathed putting up with, it was Starscream's unbearable mood. Soundwave had learned to tolerate when it came to the Decepticons, but _Starscream_. There was nothing more frustrating than his attitude and how it affected her work. That seeker was simply demanding at times, pressuring her to obey him without question. It was always, I _want, I need, right now_! She couldn't trust Starscream and his leadership was debatable. Soundwave wouldn't hesitate if Megatron were the one requesting the orders. He was her true leader and to be treated with the utmost respect, meaning she would follow his orders until the end.

Soundwave didn't doubt the superiority of her leader, she had seen him demonstrate it plenty of times on the battlefield. Sheer strength and power masked by his cunning wit. This was what motivated Soundwave in her duties, not the spiteful words of the seeker she currently had to bear witness.

"Soundwave are you listening to me?!"

Externally, she expressed no hints of her exasperation. She was certain that Starscream would only be pleased with himself if he knew of her annoyance towards him. The feeling was most likely mutual.

"Megatron has left, and as your superior officer I demand full attention."

She glanced at him, barely acknowledging his words.

"I want you to begin locating traces of those Autobots." he commanded.

" _Starscream, await for my final decision._ " Soundwave played on her visor.

Starscream looked away, those claws curling and his wings lowering in dissatisfaction. He grumbled incomprehensible Vosian language to himself, something that seeker knew she wouldn't understand.

"Ah yes, but as I said before... Megatron is not here is he?" Starscream raised an optic ridge.

" _Treachery_." the word on her visor played almost immediately.

"Is it necessary for you to accuse me of such things? I would never..." he drifted off, smirking to himself.

Soundwave turned back to the monitor, indifferent towards the mech's words. Starscream would wait until Megatron's orders were clear, she would make sure of that. She would let him continue his pretentious behavior, but once he had reached his limit, she would force him back in line.

She had done so before, something the seeker hadn't forgotten. Starscream had gotten a habit of feeling superior to her, no not because of rank, simply because he was a mech and she a femme. Soundwave was aware what he said about her when he thought no one was listening. He thought it was absurd for a femme to hold such importance as she did. Her reputation as remaining loyal was also questioned by him whenever he had the chance. Megatron obviously inclined more towards her in aspects of trust than to Starscream. This only infuriated the seeker even more.

When Starscream began addressing her as _femme_ , she had almost reacted inappropriately.

However, Megatron's presence had been there when Starscream had called her that. It seemed he was none too satisfied with the lack of respect, causing Megatron to snap at the seeker. After that, Starscream had never called her femme again, in person that is. When he wasn't around her, things were much different.

"Speaking of which, when is our gracious leader scheduled to return?" questioned the mech.

" _Three days_ ,"

"So soon?"

She nodded.

"In that case, I require the coordinates, Soundwave. Send them to me _immediately_."

Soundwave nodded without taking her optics off the screen.

"If you require my assistance, you know where to find me."

* * *

"That blasted femme challenges my rank!" Starscream complained.

"What did she do this time?" Knock Out sighed, all too familiar with Starscream's complains against the bot who "stood in his way of ruling the Decepticons," also known as Soundwave.

The medic focused on a vehicon, slowly making repairs as he listened to his commander's banter.

"She always has to remind me of _him_ , then refuses to comply to my orders! Then accuses she me of treason!"

"You, treasonous? _Ha_. Wouldn't dream of it." Knock Out remarked.

Stsrscream raised his wings and threw the medic a glare. Meanwhile, Knock Out finished his repairs and waited for the vehicon to stand. The innocent soldier glanced at the medic and at Starscream's fury before retreating out of the room.

"Is it really the end of the word if Soundwave doesn't kiss your heels?" he finally said.

"No, _Knock Out_ it isn't." Starscream sharply replied, "I'm simply concerned with how much power that femme thinks she has."

"Third in command and Communications officer," the mech chimed.

"It makes me wonder how exactly she _earned_ that rank..." the seeker suggested. Knock Out chuckled and smirked at the SIC.

"You're not suggesting... Her and our leader..."

" _Oh_ but I am."

"As juicy of a story as that is, you have no real evidence to prove it."

"Why else would Megatron be so comfortable with that femme waltzing around watching the through the cameras?" Starscream remarked crossing his arms.

"Don't tell her hear you say that." Knock Out's voice lowered.

"Hmpf, frankly I don't care what she hears."

"If you say so, Herr Kommandant."

* * *

"I received your coordinates, I sent the eradicons towards the mines." Starscream announced.

" _Don't do anything foolish while I'm gone_ , _Starcream_." her visor replayed.

"We can't just stand around and do nothing, unless you disagree with that?" the seeker questioned. Soundwave didn't reply or regard him. Her slim fingers continued their typing, clicking through the thick tension between them.

She suddenly stopped, causing a glance from the smug seeker.

The doors hissed open, revealing a powerful aura. It was one that couldn't be ignored. Both of their heads turned towards the source, one of them a little more happier than the other.

Megatron confidently strode towards them, shoulders up proudly, announcing his greatness as their leader. This was something Soundwave didn't disagree in.

Starscream's wings mirrored his emotions, raising in sight awareness. Soundwave, though more appreciative of her leader's arrival, turned towards the console to resume her work. She was sure her leader would prefer her working than gawking at him.

"Lord Megatron, I'm glad you have arrived, I wanted to inform you of our progress."

"Progress?" was his response. He didn't seem amused by the way he arched an optic-ridge.

"Yes, Soundwave has located the mining coordinates, and I have authorized the eradicons to search the area."

He grunted, neither satisfied nor displeased by Starscream's actions.

"And the Autobots? You didn't engage them did you?" Megatron asked suspiciously. Starscream threw Soundwave a look, something she did not miss.

"Ah, no. I was _advised_ not to do so upon your return." he grumbled, wings raised at her.

"Very well, dismissed." he commanded. Rattling his wings once more at Soundwave, he left. Soundwave also made a move to leave, but a hand gesture from Megatron was enough to make her stay.

"I didn't dismiss you yet, Soundwave." he said. She gave him a nod and continued. She didn't feel foolish, if Megatron had given her the opportunity to stay, it meant she would enhance her efforts.

"I assume you stopped Starscream's intentions of advancing towards the Autobots without me?" the ex gladiator seemed to state than ask her.

She looked at him and nodded.

"Very good." the warlord said smirking.

Soundwave wasn't the type of femme to always beg for appreciation or to be regarded much. It was her job to do what she did, and if others didn't do likewise, it was because of their own incompetence.

That didn't mean she hated receiving gratitude from Megatron. It was a different feeling of encouragement. Soundwave sometimes chastised herself for wanting to hear his praises once in a while. That shouldn't be the reason for striving for success.

"It pleases me that I can trust one of my soldiers..." Megatron said. Judging by his tone of voice, Soundwave could tell he was smirking. While she found the frequency of his voice appealing, she focused herself to her current duty.

The smaller Decepticon hitched when she felt hands touch her arm. Her head quickly turned to him. Her leader wore a subtle smirk on his faceplates. A sharp claw brushed over her Deception insignia. Soundwave froze, unsure how to react. She didn't like contact from generally anyone, but those claws only reminded her of their times in Kaon. Despite the pleasant contact, Soundwave suspected Megatron wouldn't approve such insignificant sentiments.

Though, Soundwave wasn't one to deny her leader of anything. If he wanted to touch her, he could. If she stayed neutral, the warlord would most likely retract his hands. This was the case for previous experiences. It wasn't as if it was the first time Megatron had some type of physical contact with her.

His claws drifted lower towards her chest plates where Laserbeak lied on. Much to her surprise, the minicon transformed onto her leaders arm. Soundwave watched as Laserbeak happily let himself he handled by the warlord.

"Go patrol the corridors. Record anything that seems suspicious," Megatron ordered. Laserbeak eagerly made his departure.

"Good, now where were we?" Megatron asked. His deep resonating chuckle caused her internal heat to rise. Soundwave shifted uncomfortably, attempting to ignore the feeling.

"Do not be shy, Soundwave," he chuckled lowly, "You were never like this in Kaon..."

" _Megatron... not... leader yet._ " her visor responded.

"So my rank affects how you act towards me?" he asked with amusement. Soundwave didn't respond and merely turned her head away.

This time his claws were bolder, dragging gently on her arms. She hesitantly looked up at his magnificence.

"Well then, as your _leader_ ," he lowered himself to her audio receptors, "I demand your sole attention,"

The way he pronounced the words seemed very different than other times. Megatron sometimes did favor her, but Soundwave had simply assumed it was because they knew each other longer and she was exceptional at her job. Lately, Megatron had seemed to be around her more, but she didn't mind. Her leader's presence was always welcomed. Then again, she should have realized that smirk he only reserved for her. This was a look he didn't grant, even the Prime.

Her internal heat increased even more.

Before she could have a say in the matter, his claws roughly pulled her against his powerful frame. He felt her biolights, the point of his claws rubbing on them.

"You're warmer than I remember, Soundwave." he stated with that sly smirk of his. She involuntarily arched into his touch. Megatron's claws tightened on her, eliciting a certain noise from her own vocal transmitters. It was something not common, seeing as she never spoke despite that she could.

"Tell me with your own voice, Soundwave. What is your response?" Megatron asked, loosening his claws, letting them drift higher. Soundwave's cooling fans kicked in, causing her lithe frame to move against him.

Her actions were uncontrollable, and Soundwave was lost with what was happening. Megatron seemed unfazed by the strangeness of the situation.

" _Vow of silence._.?" her visor played.

He growled. "What does it matter? _**I**_ issued the Vow..."

" _Apologies_..." Her head glanced at the door. Megatron followed her gaze, realizing what she meant. "No one is coming," he said.

"So tell me _femme_ ," he whispered huskily, "What is your final response?"

Soundwave looked up at the mighty Megatron. His blood red optics could see through her visor, chilling her spark. His claws began sending electrical charges through her frame. Her calibrated mind was beginning to drift off from her previously assigned task. The lithe Decepticon could hardly remember what his question was, feeling those experienced servos roam her frame.

A no would suffice and those fiery hands would be removed from her— Soundwave shot up, surprised by the sensation he provoked in a sensitive area. This was completely inappropriate and something Soundwave should have denied. But whatever Megatron felt, she was feeling it too.

And who was Soundwave to deny her leader?

"As you wish, Lord Megatron," Soundwave spoke, her peculiar vocal transmitters causing his optics to widen. A slick laugh vibrated through his frame and onto hers. Megatron's optics narrowed and he suddenly picked her up, slamming her onto the console. His hand typed in a few keys before continuing with her.

"You have no idea how much this pleases me, _Soundwave_ ," the way he uttered her name caused shudders to course through her frame.

He lowered himself, a servo holding her back, the other firmly on her thigh, slowly pulling it apart so he could settle between them. His head lowered to her neck. Soundwave arched her head, giving him enough leverage. His sharp teeth nibbled on her smooth neck, licking it, sucking on it, then latching his teeth firmly. This caused Soundwave to jump, increasing her heavy venting.

He tauntingly chuckled at her behavior. "Will you not going to grace me with your sounds?" The servo on her thigh plating began drifting above towards her nether regions.

Soundwave had been stopping herself from releasing any inappropriate noises, unsure of their purpose. Megatron seemed to encourage them, so she resumed letting them out lowly.

" _Ohhhh_..." her action felt strange.

"You tried to hide them from me, didn't you?" the warlord asked. Soundwave began withering as his talented glossa began dancing at the wound his teeth made. "I will give you mercy though," he whispered, suddenly clutching her port. This time there was a groan. Soundwave bucked on his hand, her pelvic armor suddenly becoming hot and uncomfortable.

"Doesn't this remind you of Kaon? One on one with each other?" his other hand began sending electrical charges through her body, especially between plating. "I only wish you'd fight back like you once did."

Soundwave had to fiercely focus on the mech to actually process his words. When her fuzzy mind realized what he said, the part of her that wasn't dazed out was offended. She thought of herself as a very capable fighter, and Megatron was coaxing her into a fight...

Who was she to deny him that?

There were multiple clicks on her visor. Megatron's optics turned to see what the noise was, only seeing her visor coming off. He looked at her, grinning widely. He was quick to snatch away her visor. Bright colored optics, similar to his, met each other. The almost delicate faceplates of the femme revealed a simple scar over her slightly plump lips

Soundwave leaned up, crashing lips to his smirking ones. Both of Megatron's servos gripped the sides of her head, deepening the kiss. She didn't really have much expertise in this type of foreplay, but she felt the familiar conquest of domination. The feeling of the warlord's mouth on hers was a thrilling one. He coaxed her to open her mouth, but Soundwave wouldn't be as easily as Megatron thought. He slightly growled, rising up to glare at Soundwave. It wasn't one of hatred, but one full of challenge.

Her leader had requested a challenge hadn't he?

Soundwave extended her feelers, wrapping them around Megatron, impolitely digging them into some of his sensitive nodes. She ticked them, teased them, and sent powerful charges through his powerful body. Her leader shuddered and dove back in her lips. Soundwave wasn't done just yet. Her feeler gently caressed the scars on his body. Another feeler plunged into his plating, the amount of force catching him off guard, causing his mouth to open in a deep groan. The femme took the opportunity to slip her glossa into his mouth. She had little experience, but she was sure that this was right. Megatron rose, slightly wiping his lips with his hand. He looked down at her, giving her _that_ look; one full of lust and promise.

"Now you're playing dirty," Megatron said, voice lower than usual.

"Decepticon." she responded. The mech above her grinned darkly.

"Well, I'm the leader of them." he suddenly groped her cod piece, thumb flicking over the area, causing Soundwave to jolt from the hot pressure. "You were saying?" he asked. Megatron could hear her soft panting and moaning. He silenced her by stealing another kiss, this time invading her mouth himself. Soundwave didn't allow it, and battled his glossa for dominance. Megatron tasted her, running his glossa _everywhere_. The passion was overwhelming, and the way it rubbed her made her squirm underneath him.

Her feelers blindly followed their own accord, wrapping around his legs, eventually ending up rubbing on his cod piece. The ends moved rapidly in the area where his spike was, tantalizing Megatron. Her leader seemed to holding back his own sounds of pleasure, slightly agitating Soundwave. Having enough, Soundwave yanked the piece off, revealing his cable. Her feelers wrapped around it, gently squeezing it, pleasuring and sending him small volts of charge. His claws tightened around her as he strained his vocals not to emit a sound.

Megatron broke their lip lock and gave her a look of vengeance. He gave her a roguish simper and removed her cod piece in the same forceful way she had. The smell of her juices reached his olfactory sensors, giving him a greater satisfaction. As soon as her feelers retracted, his only warning was a smirk before he penetrated her lubricating valve.

Her leader– Megatron... was a large mech, his cable matching this size. His spike filled her tight valve completely, every inch of it.

"You've been, ngh, dormant in this area. You should have ngh, told me to have gone easier on you." Megatron laughed. Soundwave didn't find the humor and her face said it all. Her legs wrapped around his waist, and she completely closed the distance between them. Soundwave fully realized the minor pain that came along with her courage. Megatron let out a few more rumbling laughs, all of them vibrating against her.

He began his thrusting, and despite his suggestions to start out slow, Soundwave had refused. She endured the first uncomfortable moments of it, before completely melting away to his burning frame. A hand slipped behind her back, making sure to keep her close. Soundwave matched his thrusting, bucking towards him half way.

Megatron soon realized that Soundwave was a fan of hard and rough. The more forceful he pounded into the femme, the more moans he seemed to hear. His spike entered her mercilessly, and Soundwave only seemed to want more. Their armor collided into each other, the violent sound of metal hitting metal echoed across the room. The warlord thrust the femme onto the console enjoying every minute of how tighter and slick her valve was around his spike.

The nodes Megatron hit triggered her greatest hotspots. Her response was clenching around him.

"Say my name." he growled in the middle of their passion.

"Megatron!"

His thrusting became erratic as both of them came close. The friction of his pounding became so pleasurable, is was almost unbearable. Her chest plates crashed with his tightly. Cooling fans were struggling, and the warlord's lips on hers certainly weren't helping.

Without any final notice, Soundwave hit her overload hard, Megatron's mouth still on hers. A high frequency escaped her vocal transmitters, confirming why her name was Soundwave. Megatron gave a feral growl and overloaded not long after, filling Soundwave.

He broke their kiss, his strong arms holding him up before he collapsed on the femme. Soundwave had simply dropped on the console, completely exhausted from the overload of her life.

Megatron watched her as sweat glistened on her light faceplates, optics closed as her feelers retracted completely. He gently stroked her faceplates, causing her red optics to open.

"I'd like this to become a regular occurrence, Soundwave," he said, "What is your final response?"

Soundwave looked up at the smirking mech. He definitely seemed to enjoy himself, as if his expressions weren't clear enough. Soundwave enjoyed it as much as he did, she was sure Megatron knew. Why else would he be requesting more of these times?

Who was she to deny her Lord?

Soundwave nodded. Megatron pulled out of her, making her jerk from the sudden loss in her valve. Noticing her state, Megatron held her back. He was kind enough to reattach her cod piece and visor.

"Do you require assistance to your quarters?"

Soundwave stubbornly shook her head, preferring not to show weakness to her leader. She slid off the console, turning around to face it. She typed in the keys Megatron had so that the door behind them opened. She had been aware he had closed them for no interruptions.

The smaller Decepticon gave him a last glance.

"Dismissed." he stated. That was her cue to leave. Even if he was behind her, she knew he was watching her. Soundwave was excellent at hiding her emotions, and outwardly, she showed no pain. On the inside, she felt the beginning of a strong ache, the consequences of having the larger mech frag her so hard.

Soundwave exited, and once she was out in the corridors she almost tripped. She held her ground, standing up tall as usual. The Decepticon called upon Laserbeak. Her loyal drone made its way to her chest, latching on. Laserbeak sensed his master's discomfort. Soundwave brushed it off, reassuring her drone that she was alright

The Decepticon continued towards her private quarters, hoping for an end to her day.

However, fate didn't end her day _yet_. A certain seeker happened to be in the same hallway. Starscream saw Soundwave much before she saw him. The seeker noticed the slow pace the femme walked in. There were dents in her armor and... silver paint?

"Soundwave," he called out. The female immediately straightened up and turned to him as if nothing had happened. Starscream wasn't convinced but asking her would be like asking a wall. "Is Megatron still in the room?"

Soundwave nodded.

"The doors were locked, that's why I ask," he said. She only looked at him before continuing.

* * *

"There was something... odd about her," Starscream said.

"Other than the fact that she wears a visor and never talks? Or could it be that she watches our every move?" Knock Out sarcastically questioned. Starscream regarded him with a glare.

"No, you fool. Something was peculiar about her yesterday."

"Like what, Commander?"

"Remember our conversation about her probably having done certain things for her to have her rank?"

Knock Out's optics widened. "You _do_ know what you're accusing her of?"

"Of course I do, I'm not an idiot." Starscream scoffed. He muttered something in the Vosian language.

"I _heard_ that!" the medics red optics narrowed. The SIC cursed, forgetting that Knock Out hadn't always been a grounder.

"This is not just claiming she stole an energon cube, you're saying she's having an illicit affair with the leader of the Decepticons."

"I'm aware, _Knock Out_!" the seeker snapped.

"Remember about this evidence we talked about?"

"I clearly saw Soundwave with silver paint scuffs on her plating,"

"From battle perhaps?"

"I would have known if she did." he said, "I also find it a bit coincidental that her and Megatron had remained in the same room, yet when I tried to enter, it was locked."

"So they interfaced in that room? Highly doubtful,"

Starscream growled.

"Fine then, Medic. Say that blasted femme does have marks, she'll eventually have to buff them out,"

"It would do wonders for her finish. I've suggested it before, but does she listen?" the vain medic scoffed.

"Don't interrupt me!" snapped Starscream. Knock Out held up his arms, letting the seeker know he could continue. "She'll have to buff out the marks. So tell me, who is the only mech on this ship that has the device to buff?"

The aston martin seemed to catch on to what the SIC was saying.

"So you want me to spy on a spy? This is Soundwave we are talking about. Femme or not, you've seen what she can do. More importantly, you're asking me to watch a femme buff herself."

"Don't act like you wouldn't like it, even if it is Soundwave." the SIC turned, "It is your job to look after your med bay isn't it?"

Knock Out blankly looked up at the seeker. In his opinion, Starscream was insane, especially after taking so many hits, _but_ he did make excellent points.

* * *

Knock Out monitored the cameras placed in his Med Bay. The area was designated only for him, giving him unlimited access to it. He did like like the private space (and his tools) but looking at it _all day_ easily became mundane. It was easy to see why one would grow bored of watching an empty room.

Why was he doing this again? Oh that's right, _Starscream_.

Starscream was simply paranoid, accusing Megatron of everything. It shouldn't surprise him anymore. Sure, it was easy enough pointing accusations, but proving them was another story. Knock Out wasn't even sure why he was humoring Starscream, it was obvious that nothing was going to happen. He was just acting like a fool, actually watching the security tapes. He had nothing better to do, but this was low, even for him.

The medic's head leaned on a hand, optics dully looking up at his empty med bay. After a few more moments of sitting, Knock Out had contemplated about just calling it a day.

His optics began closing as he fell into recharge.

* _Vzzp_ *

The screen made an unpleasant noise. Knock Out's optics snapped open. He looked at the screen, seeing nothing but static. His optics narrowed, looking forward at his screen.

He typed in a few keys trying to solve the problem. The medic had even stood up to kick the complicated machine. When nothing had worked, he came to a conclusion.

Someone had intercepted the cameras.

No one besides him could do that! Whoever had done so had to have the skill. He knew exactly who that was.

Knock Out began typing in multiple codes, trying to unblock the screen. None of them seemed to be working. He was no intelligent hacker, but if anyone knew his med bay, it was him. He typed in multiple override codes until the camera focused again. One of the cameras zoomed in on an intruding Decepticon.

The medic almost fell of his chair when he saw it _was_ Soundwave.

"That seeker was actually right!" Knock Out quietly spoke.

The femme was looking for something. His optics only widened when he saw it was his rotary buffer. Her feelers turned it on and pressed it towards... Knock Out was really paying attention now.

Soundwave buffed her upper thigh plating, the rotary buffer swirling around her cod piece. His optics widened, not wanting to miss a moment of it. He saw the scratches of silver disappear from her armor. He zoomed in, watching her buff so intently. Soundwave's biolights were nice, he noted.

His engine ignited and began revving. He smirked at the laughable sight of Soundwave smearing the buff all over her, trying to rush the process.

Knock Out wouldn't mind helping her with it.

She turned it off, placing the rotary buff in the exact location it was found. The medic was dazed at such a sight, and his optics followed Soundwave as she exited his med bay.

* * *

"Hm, Soundwave doesn't buff too often. A shame, the more practice the better she could get." Knock Out chimed.

"I knew you'd see her." Starscream replied smugly. He raised his wings to mimic his pride.

"I saw more than necessary." Knock Out chuckled.

"Then I was right. My suspicions of Megatron having an affair with Soundwave are confirmed."

Knock Out shrugged at him. The evidence was there, why deny it? "So what? Megatron frags her. Why is that so important?"

"Because, _Knock Out_ ," Starscream poked at his finish, causing the smaller Decepticon to glare at the offender, "If Megatron decides to threaten me again, I could always–what's the human term? Blackmail him. What the Autobots would do with that information."

"How are you going to get _them_ to believe you?" Knock Out pointed. Starscream gave a slow condescending laugh.

"All in good time, Doctor."


End file.
